Drag
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Tim se queda mirando a Bruce con sus grandes ojos azules, prácticamente emanando alegría por cada pulgada de su ser — ¿Quieres decir por primera vez que no tengo que usar un vestido? ¡Oh sí!


**Título:** Vestido de _Drag_

 **Autora:** Chibi_nightowl

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas: No**

 **Personajes:** Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Tim Drake.

 **Resumen:** Tim se queda mirando a Bruce con sus grandes ojos azules, prácticamente emanando alegría por cada pulgada de su ser — ¿Quieres decir por primera vez que no tengo que usar un vestido? _¡Oh sí!_

 **Género:** AU, parodia, humor

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.750

* * *

 **VESTIDO DE DRAG**

Comenzó con una serie de robos y vandalismo en varias _sex shop_ alrededor de Gotham. Las cosas se complican cuando comienzan a aparecer informes sobre personas atacadas y golpeadas después de salir de un específico de club o bar. Todas las víctimas han sido hombres vestidos de mujeres. _Drags_. La policía ha aumentado los patrullajes por los barrios donde los ataques han ocurrido, pero hasta ahora, nada ni nadie ha logrado descubrir algo.

Las propias víctimas tampoco recuerdan mucho. Los hombres reportan haber sido golpeados a sus espaldas, sin lograr ver a su atacante una vez que caen al suelo.

Bruce mira pensativo los archivos de los casos en la bat-computadora. Hay una sincronía allí, puede verlo como un rayo de sol. Los hombres son enormes, ejercitados, aparentemente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos si no fuera por la ropa que llevan. Luchan aun cuando lucen zapatos de cinco centímetros de alto, además de las ropas que puedes estorbar al moverse. Es difícil, para cualquiera.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Al mismo tiempo, también sabe que no puede hacer esto solo, ya que hay dos lugares en los que se han producido los ataques. Bruce frunce el ceño al formular su plan.

A sus chicos les va a _encantar_ esto.

* * *

Tim se queda mirando a Bruce con sus grandes ojos azules, prácticamente emanando alegría por cada pulgada de su ser — ¿Quieres decir por primera vez que no tengo que usar un vestido? _¡Oh sí!_

Junto a él, Dick se ve feliz, aunque ya se está riendo mucho de lo que obviamente va a venir a continuación — Oh hombre, Damian, prepárate. Esto va a ser épico.

El chico solo frunce el ceño — ¿No es el propósito de estos establecimientos, que los… hombres exploren su lado femenino? —Pregunta, pareciendo incomodo e incierto al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, en parte, pero no todo. —Jason entra en escena. Le está dando a Bruce una mirada bastante directa, que dice: _sé lo que vas a pedirme, así que mejor prepárate para las consecuencias._ — Estos clubes son también una forma de entretenimiento. Muchos de estos chicos son intérpretes. Lo hacen para expresarse de manera creativa.

— ¿Así que no son todos gay? —Cuestiona el menor de todos.

Bruce se tensa, preparándose para la explosión sobre los papeles de género y el discurso de identificación sexual de su segundo hijo.

— No, no todos son gay. Sólo porque un hombre decide ponerse un vestido y algo de maquillaje, no lo hace gay. La sociedad sigue siendo tan jodidamente retrasada y puritana a veces...

Tim lo corta antes de que diga algo más, lo conoce —Damian, ¿has oído hablar de RuPaul?

— Sí. —El muchacho responde con rigidez, reconociendo que le están tirando un salvavidas, aunque sea por parte de Drake —He visto clips de él en línea.

— Ha dejado en claro que el _drag_ es como un acto político, porque desafía lo que aceptamos como status quo, rechazando las identidades fijas. En este punto de tu vida, debes saber que no todo el mundo se ajusta a las normas aceptadas de mujer/hombre. —Uso su tono de conferencia, y por primera vez Damian no se ofende.

Jason, sin embargo, lo está mirando con admiración y asombro — Tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla, Baby bird.

— Cuando quieras. —Responde con una sonrisa.

— Así que... —Dick intenta guiar la conversación al tema inicial — ¿Supongo que el plan es para que dos de nosotros se vistan como drags y sean el blanco, mientras que los otros dos los protejan desde las sombras?

— Sí. —Bruce está contento por el cambio de tema, aunque hace una nota mental para tener una charla con su hijo más tarde. Tal vez su tercer protegido pueda encontrar más información para que él pueda leer— Los hombres que han sido atacados son todos muy altos y de hombros anchos. Mi plan es que Jason y yo vayamos encubiertos mientras tú y Tim nos cubren. Damián, puedes hacer patrulla junto a Dick.

La expresión de Jason se vuelve alegre ante la idea de vestirse de drag —Espero que sepas lo que haces, viejo. La mayoría de esos trajes… no vas a ser capaz de llevar un Batsuit debajo de ellos.

— Puedo intentarlo. —Responde con frialdad.

* * *

Bruce lo intenta.

Pero los resultados son absurdos y se ve como una tienda de campaña bajo todo el tejido extra envuelto sobre él. Él ha llevado decenas de alias y personajes diferentes en los últimos años, por lo que vestir con un traje drag queen no debe ser tan difícil.

Acomoda cómo puede el traje de Batman, bajo el vestido azul marino y una peluca roja. Su cabello es corto, por lo que no se ve tan… mal.

Detrás suyo, Alfred lo observa estoicamente, aunque hay un brillo de diversión en sus ojos con cada cosa que hice para lucir como tal — ¿Está pensando en afeitarse, señor? —Habla con ese tono irónico tan inglés.

Se pasa la mano por la cara y las sombras que está luciendo —Creo que lo dejaré.

— No me refería a su rostro, amo Bruce.

Miro sus peludas piernas que sobresalían por debajo del vestido — ¿Medias? —Aunque en las últimas horas de la tarde había encontrado calcetas de su talla, no está del todo seguro. Ya se consideraba afortunado de haber encontrado un vestido bastante considerable y que le quedase bien.

El mayordomo llama su atención desde el espejo y deliberadamente deja caer su mirada un poco más bajo —Tampoco me refería a sus piernas.

En la cama detrás de ellos, Dick ríe como una hiena mientras Damian luce horrorizado. ¿Por qué accedió a que ellos esperasen sentados allí? Recuerda que su hijo mayor dijo algo antes, acerca de que iba a ser una lección para él.

Bruce suspira, pensando: Tim y Jason habían desaparecido juntos. Y tiene un mal presentimiento mientras especula lo que hacen esos dos, trabajando juntos en el traje de Red Hood.

Su _niño_ salvaje no tiene vergüenza alguna y hace las cosas porque puede, mientras que su tercer hijo regularmente se retira siendo un genio diabólico mientras sigue aparentando ser un ángel.

No hay duda alguna de que el traje de Jason va a ser provocativo. Sólo espera que lo mantengan apropiado para el público, ya que tiene que ser visto en este.

Deja caer sus ojos en el espejo, mirando la maraña oscura de pelo en su pecho —Prefiero afeitarme las piernas.

Damián se ahoga en su propia saliva mientras Dick se cae de la cama.

Y pensar que estos dos son su respaldo. Mientras se quita el vestido para retirarse al baño, se pregunta si es demasiado tarde como para cambiarlos por Tim.

* * *

Cuando se reúnen en la cueva a la hora señalada, Bruce mira con horror cómo Jason pasea por la habitación, con mucho carácter. Sus ojos impresionantemente maquillados con colores: los azules y verdes le recuerdan a un pavo real. Pero su atuendo... mira a Dick, notando que ya está intentando poner una mano sobre los ojos de su hijo.

— Jason, vamos a un bar Drag, no a un club de _BDSM._

— Oops, olvidé una parte de mi disfraz. —Se inclina, extendiendo su mano a Tim, quien le entrega algo reluciente y con muchas plumas brillantes.

Se pone lo que parece ser una chaqueta abierta, hecha enteramente de plumas que cae sobre los ajustados pantalones de cuero. Había encontrado de alguna manera unas medias blancas que se ajustaban a sus muslos y Bruce podía ver los clips de la liga que llevaba debajo de los pantalones cortos para sostenerlos. Lleva un par de brillantes botas go-go oscuras, con tacos de cuatro pulgadas y una peluca platinada para completar el look.

Antes de que agregara la chaqueta, eso era todo lo que llevaba puesto.

Entonces mira en dirección a Tim —Pensé que lo mantendrías a raya.

Y allí está, la supuesta mirada inocente por parte suya — Vestirse como drag es acerca de la libertad de expresión, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, B. —Los ojos verdes suben y bajan de manera analítica sobre él —No estoy viendo mucha libertad allí. Me parece un poco _reprimida._

— Vamos. — Gruñe y se da la vuelta, ignorando las risitas a su espalda.

* * *

Por supuesto, les toma tres noches para poder atrapar a su hombre. Cometió el terrible error de ir tras Jason en toda su gloria emplumada.

Incluso tiene que admitir, más tarde en la cueva, mientras mira las imágenes que Tim grabó con su cámara, que fue un impresionante golpe bajo. Red Robin debió de haber advertido al otro acerca del hombre que se le acercaba por la espalda, girándose justo a tiempo para atrapar la pipa que casi se había dirigido a su cráneo.

El discurso que había pronunciado acerca de los papeles de género duro todo el tiempo en que pateo al hombre, junto con esas botas de tacón. Siempre había tenido una habilidad con las palabras.

Detrás de él, Nightwing se ríe mientras mira la grabación —Me alegro de que Damian haya decidido irse con Tim y Jason esta noche. Eso fue... educativo para él. Creo que ahora está medio enamorado de Jay.

— ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con él o debo hacerlo yo? —No se da la vuelta, pero puede sentir la mirada caliente que le está dando su mayor.

— Ya ha tenido la charla básica sobre el sexo, Bruce. Una de las pocas cosas que se le puede agradecer a Talia.

— No me refería a eso, Dick.

— Eres su padre. Aunque, si lo piensas bien, Jay puede darte algunos consejos. —Puede oír la risa en su voz. Lo está disfrutando inmensamente.

Contempla pedirle a su segundo que lo haga, pero sabe que si lo hace, su hijo de doce años va a tener una educación más gráfica sobre las identidades de género, orientación sexual y quién sabe qué más de lo que necesita en este momento en su vida. Suspira mientras vislumbra la tarea que le espera.

— Bienvenido a paternidad, Boss. —Le da una palmada en su hombro —Tú me pillaste conversando sobre eso con Alfred. Jason llegó aquí con más conocimientos de lo que cualquier persona debería de saber para su edad y estoy bastante seguro de que Tim nació con alma vieja. Es hora de que lo hagas por tu cuenta, papá.

Se gira, para verle con una sonrisa —Me reiré en tu cara el día que vengas a mí y te quejes de tener que darle la charla a tu propio hijo o hija.

Dick solo ríe más fuerte.

 **FIN.**


End file.
